


Like Gasoline (A Fire Running Wild)

by headcannonsandheartaches (LabRatsWhore)



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: Ambiguity, Anger Management, Anxiety, Drabble, Flying, Gen, Internal Conflict, anger issues, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/headcannonsandheartaches
Summary: She was free, but at the same time she wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from the picture of the day, which is the bell ringer we have in my creative writing class. Like how I wrote it, it just fit for Spark, though I added a little bit more as I typed it out. Thank you Mr. Hernandez.
> 
> The title is from the song 'Faster' by Within Temptation.

The cities span out below as she flies across the sky. The chirps of birds filled her ears as the wind rushed through them, electrifying her body. The electricity sparked though her veins, intensifying her emotions. She was at peace with the world below her for once, only focusing on keep her altitude the same as to not to fall. The mist in each cloud washes away her emotions for now, putting them back in the box they came from.

For her to be a hero she would have to do more than fly. She would have to be strong for her and her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is another shot drabble (like please forgive me father for I have sinned) but this might become a drabble collection as I play around with Spark's character when I'm not doing other things, but in the meantime I'll leave this for you to think about.


End file.
